1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two chambered dispenser for mixing reactive materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past various reactive materials such as hair dyes, cosmetics, adhesives, and pharmaceuticals which must be separated until used have been packaged in wholly separate containers such as bottles or the like which are poured one into the other for reaction prior to use. Various types of two container applicators and dispensers have been devised in the past but these devices have required mechanisms for breaking or opening one of the containers. Since slight movement of one container relative to the other will cause mixing in these packages such are unsafe for transportation and normal handling.
Further, in prior packages mixing of the two reactive material sometimes involves physically removing one or both components from the container prior mixing. These manipulations may involve a degree of risk of injury or staining to the user especially if one or both components are hazardous.